Frollo Sees Dead People
Frollo Sees Dead People is the 6th episode of The Frollo Show, and the first of the Anti Poop Revolt. Here, the series started to feel less like a YTP and more like an actual show. Plot Synopsis After killing Gaston unintentionally, LeFou gets sent to jail. At the same time, Frollo attends Gaston's funeral. Wilford Brimley appears at the funeral as the speaker. He rambles on about how he met Gaston and that he was finding a cure for diabeetus, Wilford rambles on about how Gaston said he was gay and that the only way to feel better was to eat cum. Frollo, unamused, punches Wilford into the sky and expresses his feelings about Gaston. In jail, LeFou shoots himself in the mouth out of grief. Back at Frollo's house, the producers including The Jew Producer from Drawn Together decide to get Ashton Kutcher to replace Gaston on his show. Frollo refuses and commits suicide. Gaston, Frollo, and Lefou end up in Hell, where Hades greets Frollo.Together, they decide to have a little fun playing pranks in the afterlife. Back in the overworld, Panty Anarchy and Stocking Anarchy decide to seize the show, taking note that Stocking wears black like Frollo and Panty wears red like Gaston, so they would make easy replacements. However, Wilford Brimley arrives and orders the angel sisters to surrender or die. In response, Stocking eats sugary food and calls Wilford an old fart. Wilford releases his diabeetus-based energy, scaring away Panty and Stocking. He then conquers the show. In Hell, Hades finally draws the line to all the pranks Frollo, Gaston, and LeFou pull off when Frollo and LeFou throw shit at his face, and orders Scanty and Kneesocks to deal with the three trolls. Characters *LeFou *Gaston *Frollo *Tommy Wiseau (cameo) *Leonidas (cameo) *M. Bison (cameo) *Guile (cameo debut) *Fegelein (cameo) *Madotsuki *Wilford Brimley (debut) *Hades *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Scanty (debut) *Kneesocks (debut) Music *Gladiator - Honor Him *Two and a Half Men Theme *Children of Bodom - Are You Dead Yet? *Seinfeld Theme *Yume Nikki - Mall Stairwell *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - I Want You (Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks) Gallery References *The "previously on" opening is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. *Mayor Kravindish ("This is illegal, you know.") of the CD-I Legend of Zelda games makes a cameo as the policeman who arrests LeFou (he's seen in the police car). *Various characters attend Gaston's funeral. Aside from the attendants listed above, the other attendees are King Harkinian, Morshu, Mama Luigi, I.M. Meen, Dr. Rabbit, AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, Jake the dog, and Deadpool. *Before the scene where LeFou kills himself, Dr. Applecheeks, Dr. Robotnik, Rick Astley, and Eduard Khil can be seen in the prison cells. *Frollo, Gaston, and LeFou reenact the opening of Two and a Half Men. *"Hey you, get off of my cloud!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPr7oCW1RlE *Hades references the "YES! YES!" line of the Street Fighter cartoon. *On the coffin there is written Banjo-Kazooie Series. This is due the panned critism game Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. ''There's also a potshot towards the Irate Gamer during the same transition. *Wilford Brimley parodies the theme song of ''Seinfeld after seizing the show. *Another coffin is labeled "Here lies Funny Simpsons ''1989 - 1998". *Frollo transforming into a stoplight and Gaston growing five arms and spinning randomly are references to Monoko of ''Yume Nikki. Trivia *Frollo Sees Dead People coincides with Leet Fighters episode "Conflictive Contest", though a change was made: in this episode, Game Guile appears to be seen in the audience. However, in the Leet Fighters episode, it is revealed that it was Toon Guile all along. The episode also suggests that most attendees only showed up to receive a free cell phone, as they do not appear in installments before or after the funeral. Video Category:Episodes Category:Anti Poop Revolt